


haikyuu!! but make it chatfic (discontinued)

by kaleidoscope_skies324



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Jokes, Chaos, Depression, F/F, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Light Angst, Like lots of it, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Swearing, Textfic, and, chatfic, learning how to trust, lmk if u want anything specific tagged (like triggers etc), tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscope_skies324/pseuds/kaleidoscope_skies324
Summary: in which the haikyuu boys navigate various life experiences, with a healthy dose of chaos and memesthis is just another haikyuu chatfic because i feel like there's never enough lmao*discontinued work*
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, established asanoya - Relationship, slow burn kagehina - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. ~the beginning~

**_Karasuno Fight!_ **   
**5:15pm**

Daichi Sawamura has added salt_and_suga and ace-ahi to the chat

Daichi Sawamura: Ok, so I just learned how to work this thing a couple of hours ago (thank you guys again), but welcome to the group chat I guess!

salt_and_suga: oh cool!

ace-ahi: yeah!

ace-ahi: umm why exactly did you make this daichi?

Daichi Sawamura: Well, Takeda-Sensei and Ukai-San asked me if we as a team had a way to  
communicate, and I realized that we didn’t have anything! And here we are!

salt_and_suga: umm for starters, good job and thank you daichi!

salt_and_suga: secondly, u can loosen up! u don’t need ur perfect grammar

Daichi Sawamura: Oh. Ok. I’ll try!

ace-ahi: also, i hate to point this out, but there’s only 3 of us here

ace-ahi: our team has 12 players

Daichi Sawamura: Right, well I figured that maybe you guys could help with that part?

Daichi Sawamura: I don’t have anyone else’s info

ace-ahi: oh i have all the second years

salt_and_suga: i have hinata and im sure he has the rest of the first years

Daichi Sawamura: perfect!

Daichi Sawamura: can you add them?

salt_and_suga: ((asahi look he’s trying))

salt_and_suga: ((im so proud))

ace-ahi: ((calm down, u sound like his mom or something lmao))

salt_and_suga: ((omggggg shut up))

Daichi Sawamura: I’m not even going to ask.

salt_and_suga: ((asahi look what u did))

Daichi Sawamura: can you please just add them?

ace-ahi: fine fine

ace-ahi has added buddha, rolling-thunder, noshit, and icon#1 to the chat

salt_and_suga has added ace_in_training to the chat

ace_in_training: HI!!!!

salt_and_suga: hi hinata!!

Daichi Sawamura: Hinata, can you please add the rest of the first years?

ace_in_training: sure! give me one sec

ace_in_training has added milkboi, tsukki, gucci, and icon#2 to the chat

Daichi Sawamura: perfect, now everyone’s here

Daichi Sawamura: @everyone

Daichi Sawamura: welcome to the official Karasuno team group chat! please say your name so we can figure out who is who

Daichi Sawamura: i’m obviously daichi

salt_and_suga: suga!

ace-ahi: asahi

ace_in_training: hinata!!

rolling-thunder: ur very favorite libero and guardian nishinoya

buddha: ur very favorite bald second year tanaka

noshit: ennoshita

icon#1: kiyoko

icon#2: yachi!

milkboi: kageyama

tsukki: tsukishima

gucci: and im yamaguchi!

Daichi Sawamura: ok great! that went really smoothly, thanks for that!

Daichi Sawamura: that’s really all I had to say lol

Daichi Sawamura: we’ll use this to communicate about practice times, team strategizing, bonding, whatever really!

2:16am

ace_in_training: dad do we have practice today

milkboi: what the fuck

ace_in_training: what

milkboi: why are u awake at 2 in the fucking morning

ace_in_training: ur literally up at 2 too

ace_in_training: and i don’t recall asking u

milkboi: well i’m here so too fucking bad

ace_in_training: I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF WE HAVE PRACTICE TODAY

milkboi: AND IT COULDN’T WAIT UNTIL A REASONABLE TIME???

ace_in_training: IF UR SO MAD JUSY GO TO BED

tsukki: you both should go to bed

tsukki: you can’t afford to kill any more brain cells

tsukki: there aren’t many left

milkboi: SHUT UP

salt_and_suga: Why are you three awake at this hour?

ace_in_training: oh shit it’s mom

tsukki: oh great you woke him up

milkboi: suga hinata was being stupid so i had to yell at him and tsukki’s an asshole

ace_in_training: LITERALLY ALL I WANTED YO KNOW WAS IF WE HAD PRACTICW

salt_and_suga: Yes, Hinata, we have practice.

salt_and_suga: Now all three of you, go to bed right now. Or I’ll make sure you’re running 25 extra laps and then you’ll do 100 serves each. Understood?

ace_in_training: yessir

milkboi: gn

tsukki: i mean i didn’t do anything

salt_and_suga: Tsukkishima.

tsukki: night

salt_and_suga: finally some fucking peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins lmao
> 
> i know it feels like awkward and tense, but its the beginning of a gc with the team mom, dad, and uncle. its gonna take a minute to get kinda comfy


	2. AND SO THE ANGST BEGINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so
> 
> this wasn't supposed to happen  
> and now there's angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some ships emerge and so does the angst! but rest assured, all angst will end in a happy ending!!!
> 
> also fyi this picks up directly after ch.1

**6:30am**

Daichi Sawamura: what the fuck

ace_in_training: dad don’t say bad words!!!

Daichi Sawamura: _what the fuxk_

tsukki: fuxk

buddha: fuxk

rolling-thunder: fuxk

salt_and_suga: kids be nice to your father 

buddha: sorry mom

Daichi Sawamura: I’m not anyone’s father???

ace_in_training: ur not???? 

milkboi: ur not???

gucci: dad why would u say that????

ace-ahi: good job daichi 

ace-ahi: you broke the first years

Daichi Sawamura: I’m just not their dad, idk what to tell you?

salt_and_suga: daichi ur as much their father as i am their mother

Daichi Sawamura: I am very scared right now

 **ace_in_training** has changed **Daichi Sawamura** ’s name to **dad crow**

 **ace_in_training** has changed **salt_and_suga** ’s name to **mom crow**

dad crow: I’m not escaping this am I?

gucci: nope!

icon#2: dad crow! dad crow! dad crow! dad crow!

ace_in_training: DAD CROW! DAD CROW! DAD CROW!

dad crow: you guys are the reason I swear

ace-ahi: everybody sound off w hearts, go!

ace-ahi: <3

mom crow: <3

buddha: <3

buddha: only love and appreciation for dad 

milkboi: <3

gucci: <3!!!

icon#1: <3

icon#2: <3

noshit: <3

ace_in_training: <3 <3 <3

rolling-thunder: <3 u dad

tsukki: <3

gucci: AWWWWWW TSUKKI

tsukki: shut up yamaguchi

gucci: sorry tsukki!

dad crow: ok, i love you all too, now get ready for school, all of you! 

dad crow: we have morning practice, don’t forget!

mom crow: and now that we know ur all awake, anyone who skips will be running laps =)

dad crow: ^^ what he said

**11:25am**

milkboi: gUYS

dad crow: kageyama we’re in class, what is so important rn?

milkboi: I CANT FUCKING FIND HINATA

mom crow: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND HIM???

milkboi: I MEAN HE JUST GOT UP AND LEFT THE CLASSROOM 25 MINUTES AGO

milkboi: AND HES STILL GONE

milkboi: I ALREADY FAKED GOING TO THE BATHROOM SO I COULD LOOK FOR HIM

buddha: maybe he just needed to go take a shit dude calm down

rolling-thunder: and why do u care all of a sudden owo

ace-ahi: noya, I love you to death

ace-ahi: but never do that again PLEASE

rolling-thunder: aww ily2

rolling-thunder: wait

milkboi: GUYS THE PROBLEM RN?????

ace-ahi: oh shit i didn’t see that part yet

noshit: did you text him?

milkboi: YES OBV I TEXTED HIM

dad crow: i’m sure he’s fibenmwjnskje

rolling-thunder: ummmm daichi?

rolling-thunder: u good?

ace-ahi: so daichi’s phone just got taken away by the teacher

rolling-thunder: WAIT DONT TEXT BABE

rolling-thunder: THE TEACHER WILL SEE

ace-ahi: wdyms jnriiekjrmf

mom crow: yeah … asahi’s phone is gone too

rolling-thunder: DID U LEARN NOTHING FROM ASAHI

rolling-thunder: THE TEACHER WILL SEE UR TEXT ON ASHAIS PHONE

rolling-thunder: AND TAKE URS TOO

mom crow: something tells me she won’t recognize it’s me

mom crow: given my name is mom and i’m not a girl?

icon#1: nishinoya, don’t worry. suga and i aren’t as foolish as asahi and daichi

rolling-thunder: HEY THATS MY BF SHUT UP

buddha: dude

buddha: that’s kiyoko ur talking to 

rolling-thunder: bro she called asahi a fool

rolling-thunder: i had to defend my bfs honor

tsukki: wait since when have asahi and nishinoya been dating??

buddha: bro ur that dense

tsukki: fuck off i was just asking

mom crow: no he has a point

gucci: yeah tsukki everyone kinda already knew that?

tsukki: shut up yamaguchi

gucci: sorry tsukki!

milkboi: gUYS CAN WE PLS GET BACK ON TOPIC

noshit: omg wait u still haven’t found hinata?

milkboi: NO OBV NOT

icon#2: kageyama pls stay calm! he’s probably just trying to skip class by hiding in the bathroom

icon#1: ^^

milkboi: oh

mom crow: now that that’s figured out

mom crow: Everyone back to class! 

mom crow: Kageyama, if Hinata isn’t back by lunch, then we should be worried

mom crow: Sound good?

milkboi: yeah ig that makes sense

mom crow: ok good ^_^

**12:00pm**

milkboi: SUGA I HAVENT HEARD FROM HINATA

tsukki: jesus christ were u waiting for literally the second lunch started to text

milkboi: OH MY GOD FUCK OFF

mom crow: ok this might be a bit of a problem now?

noshit: why doesn’t anybody else try texting hinata?

noshit: if kageyama spammed hinata, he might just be ignoring the messages bc hes overwhelmed

milkboi: oh.

icon#2: its not v like hinata to ignore kageyama tho?

icon#1: yachi has a point

dad crow: i’ll text hinata, and if i haven’t heard back in 10 minutes, we’re allowed to freak out

dad crow: does that sound okay kageyama?

milkboi: ig

dad crow: ok good

mom crow: ik everyone’s worried, but pls remember to take deep breaths and actually eat lunch

ace-ahi: i’m sure this will all be figured out by the end of lunch!

**12:03pm**

**@ace_in_training + @dad crow**

**dad crow:** Hinata, is everything alright?

 **dad crow:** You’ve got us all a little bit nervous, especially Kageyama

**12:13pm**

**@ace_in_training + @dad crow**

**dad crow:** Hinata I don’t want to sound overbearing or overprotective, but can you please respond

 **dad crow:** Just so that I know you’re okay, and so I can help the others calm down.

  
  


**12:20pm**

**@ace_in_** **training + @dad crow**

**dad crow:** Hinata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning on updating more often now that i'm on summer break, so i'll hopefully be posting a chapter a week (fingers crossed🤞)


	3. its just like all angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom crow: daichi any updates?
> 
> dad crow: no nothing
> 
> ace-ahi: guys im really starting to worry
> 
> The four third-years set out to search the school for the missing ginger, all worried out of their minds. 
> 
> or daichi, suga, asahi, and kiyoko look for hinata without worrying the first-years in an attempt to keep everyone calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'll post a chapter a week  
> also me: *doesn't write or post for two months*
> 
> ahhhh im sry it took so long, but here's ch3
> 
> ~enjoy~
> 
> also im kinda considering turning this into like one of those haikyuu twitter aus on instagram? if i did i'd still post on here, but idk lmao

**Third-Years Are Cooler!**

12:20pm

mom crow: daichi any updates?

dad crow: no nothing

ace-ahi: guys im really starting to worry

mom crow: me too

icon#1: please stay calm

icon#1: and we have to keep this to us for rn

icon#1: the others won’t be able to stay calm through this, especially the first-years

dad crow: kiyoko is right, you guys saw kageyama

ace-ahi: why don’t we go look around and see if we can find him?

ace-ahi: i’m sorry i know kageyama said he looked already, but maybe he didn’t check everywhere

ace-ahi: i made it sound like i don’t trust our kouhai im sorry

dad crow: it’s ok asahi

mom crow: you don’t have to apologize for anything, it’s going to be ok 

icon#1: you didn’t do anything wrong asahi

ace-ahi: thank u guys, i’m just really nervous

mom crow: me too

mom crow: i think we should go look

mom crow: asahi is right, kageyama might have missed some places in his panic

dad crow: ok 

dad crow: let’s split up the school

dad crow: we need to work smart to find hinata as fast as possible

dad crow: suga and i will take the top 3 floors of the main building 

dad crow: kiyoko can take bottom floor of the main and the other building 

dad crow: asahi you take the gym and the club room

mom crow: constant updates pls 

icon#1: what should we tell the first-years?

icon#1: kageyama will probably text soon for an update

dad crow: nothing for now, i’ll handle it when they do

mom crow: ok lets get going

* * *

The four third-years set out to search the school for the missing ginger, all worried out of their minds. 

Suga and Daichi met up so they could come up with a plan for how best to search the large area they had claimed. It was unlikely that Hinata would be on the second-year or the third-year floors, but it was possible. Daichi had initially been against a thorough search of those floors, when they should be trying to find the first-year as quickly as possible, but Suga reasoned that maybe he had come up there looking for any of his senpai. 

They checked every classroom, bathroom, storage closet, and stairway, but still there was no sign of the energetic boy. 

“Daaaaiiiiicchhhiiiiiii” Suga whined out, dropping his head onto the brunette’s shoulder. Daichi rubbed Suga’s head gently. He could tell how nervous, and frustrated, Suga was. He knew that Suga genuinely felt responsible for the well-being of every single one of his kouhai, as if they really were his children and he their father. 

“I know” Daichi responded softly. “I know”

The two had searched all three of the floors they had taken responsibility for, but there was no sign of the missing boy. Daichi shot off a text to the third-year group chat to let Asahi and Kiyoko know that they hadn’t succeeded. He very carefully kept any visible signs of the fear he was feeling off his face. The situation would only get worse and more chaotic if the captain  and vice captain were both nervously running around the school, while an entire child was missing and unaccounted for. 

“Suga,” Daichi started, still rubbing his friend’s head. “Do you think we should check again? Maybe Hinata mov-...” Daichi was interrupted by a loud voice ringing out in the hallway.

“ … need to calm down King,” it said.

“Oh fuck off asshole,” another voice responded.

The two third-years' eyes shot to each other, recognizing the voice to belong to Karasuno’s very own Tsukishima Kei; and from the sound of it, he was accompanied by the other first-year boys. If they saw Suga and Daichi, they would ask after Hinata, and when Suga and Daichi had nothing to offer in response, the mission to keep the first-years calm would have officially failed. 

“Shit,” Daichi swore under his breath.

In a moment filled with impulse and not much rational thought, Daichi grabbed Suga by his collar and pushed him through the nearest doorway, following right after. It just so happened that the closest doorway led to a storage closet. It also just so happened that the force with which Daichi pushed Suga through the door caused Suga to lose his balance. In an attempt to stop himself from falling, Suga grabbed onto Daichi’s sweater and pulled. Daichi had just gotten the door closed behind them before he too tumbled to the ground, landing on top of one Sugawara Koshi.

A dark blush rose on Daichi’s cheeks as he realized the position he and his best friend were currently in.

“I- shit, sorry lemme just-…” Daichi said. 

Unfortunately for him, the storage closet he had chosen was tiny, and definitely not made to hold two people at once. So as he began to push himself up, his head hit a shelf, which in turn knocked a bucket off it. As the bucket and its contents began to fall, Daichi found himself dropping down onto Suga in an effort to shield him. All he managed to do was make their already awkward position more awkward. 

“Suga, um, fuck I’m sorry,” Daichi began stuttering and mumbling 

Suga reached up and put his hands on Daichi’s cheeks, his own blush deepening when he felt the heat radiating from Daichi's cheeks. 

“It’s ok,” Suga said. “It’s ok”

“Suga, I …” 

Kiyoko made her way through the bottom floor of the main building, having the same bad luck that Suga and Daichi were having. 

It may not have been obvious to any outside observer, but Kiyoko was extremely worried about the missing first-year. The entire volleyball team was basically her second family, and the fact that part of her family was missing scared her. She found herself lost in her spiraling thoughts.

_ We need to find Hinata. I don’t want to lose anyone. I love my team, we can’t lose Hinata. He’s probably fine. But what if he isn’t? What if we find him and he’s hurt? He’s small and impulsive. If he got hurt he might’ve come looking for his senpai. Oh god if he gets hurt I don’t know what-... _

Kiyoko’s train of thought was cut off as she crashed into someone.

“Oh, my apologies, I wasn’t watching where I was go-” Kiyoko said before she was interrupted by the person she hit.

“Shimizu-senpai!” Kiyoko felt arms around her as she was pulled into a tight hug by the other Karasuno manager, Yachi.

Once she realized who was hugging her, Kiyoko returned the hug without any further hesitation. While she knew Yachi was typically pretty affectionate, Kiyoko assumed the stress of the current situation could be attributed to her reaction. Yachi needed some comfort, and she knew Kiyoko would be the best one to get it from. 

Kiyoko gently pulled them out of the way of the foot traffic in the hallway, never once lessening her grip on the smaller girl. They continued to hug for a long moment more before Yachi pulled away and looked Kiyoko in the eyes. 

“Shimizu-senpai,” she sniffled, eyes filled with tears. “Did you hear back from Hinata? I’m really worried.” 

Kiyoko’s silence answered for her. 

Yachi let out a quiet gasp before re-burying her head into Kiyoko’s neck as she began to weep. Kiyoko leaned her head down on top of the head belonging to the blonde girl in her arms. 

A few silent tears fell from her eyes.

Asahi pulled open the door to the gym. He was quickly losing hope after he found no sign of Hinata in the club room and having seen that his friends hadn’t had any luck either. The thought of his kouhai being hurt scared him, and brought his thoughts spiraling to every worst case scenario.

Even though it might seem like he disliked Hinata, or see him as a threat to his position as ace, in actuality, Asahi saw Hinata as a little brother. He really loved the kid and the fact that there was a chance that he was hurt was starting to make it hard for Asahi to breathe.

Asahi quickly forced his brain to focus on one task in order to take back control of his train of thought; searching the building.

It was clear upon his arrival that Hinata wasn’t practicing (that hadn’t been something Asahi could really rule out, as Hinata had many times in the past practiced during the school day). He wasn’t on either of the catwalks that made up the second level of the gym (Asahi was glad because heights really weren’t his favorite things at all). He wasn’t on the stage (trying to search the stage caused Asahi to rather embarrassingly fight with the curtains that were kept closed) or in the small rooms that made up the backstage area. 

At that point, having not found Hinata, Asahi had given up hope, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. He quickly texted to say that he hadn’t found the missing boy, and started to make his way to the door.

He stopped short when he heard a faint sound coming from the closet that held the net and volleyballs. He paused waiting to see if the sound came again. When it did, Asahi was able to identify it as soft sobbing and ragged breathing.

He pulled open the closet door.

“Hinata?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so to recap:
> 
> daichi and suga are in a supply closet on the designated first-year floor of the main building.
> 
> kiyoko and yachi are together in a hallway in the other building.
> 
> asahi is in the equipment closet in the gym.
> 
> tanaka, noya, and ennoshita are eating lunch in their classroom.
> 
> tsukki, yamaguchi, and kags are walking around the first-year hallways.


	4. discontinued!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important note time! not a chapter

hiya!

it really has been a hot minute! 

this isn't a chapter, just an update saying that this story is now discontinued. 

when i started writing this fic, i was reeeeaaalllyyy into haikyuu and had a lot of ideas i wanted to write. i also had the benefit of starting to write this fic during my summer break, so i could devote as much time as i wanted to it. however, it became very difficult for me to stay motivated and to find the time to write once school started back up again. i'm not satisfied with my writing in this fic, and at several points i really just wanted to scrap the whole thing and start all over again. there are many parts i think are,,, less than superb lol. now that i'm not very interested in haikyuu anymore, i can't find it in myself to want to continue this or make any edits or rewrite chapters. i honestly might take the whole story down at some point, but i'm not sure rn so it will stay up for the time being.

i really want to thank you guys so so much for 1.1k hits, 115 kudos, and all of the comments and bookmarks! it means the world to me, and i'm so glad you guys enjoyed this fic while i wrote it. y'all are the best <3

so i'll see ya on the flip side lmao <3

(p.s.: what happened in chapter 3 was me venting through hinata. he had a panic attack and spiraled, worrying that because he couldn't understand what was being taught in class he'd never be able to play volleyball again. asahi found him and helped him steady his breathing and helped him ground himself. basically hurt/comfort rip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u want, u can follow me on twt @jillpill324 but i won't be posting abt haikyuu anymore


End file.
